Leland Hickman
Leland Hickman (September 15, 1934 - May 12, 1991) was an American poet, editor, actor, and literary magazine publisher. Hickman has steadily gained posthumous recognition and fame for his poetry.Tribute to Leland Hickman Life Youth Hickman was born in Santa Barbara, California. He lived with his family in Bakersfield from 1937 to 1945. He attended Santa Barbara College, now University of California, Santa Barbara, and later studied at the University of California, Berkeley, where he played with the Berkeley Drama Guild. After a tour in the Army, Hickman moved to New York City to continue his career in theater. In 1960 he returned to California to play at the Equity Library Theatre West in Los Angeles. After stints in New York City and San Francisco, Hickman settled permanently in Los Angeles with his partner, the actor Charles Macaulay. Literary career His literary career began in the middle 1960s with the publication of the poem "Lee Sr Falls to the Floor" in the Hudson Review. A book-length section of his serial poem, "Tiresias", entitled Tiresias: Great Slave Lake suite, was published by Momentum Press in 1980. It was named a finalist for the Los Angeles Times Book Award in Poetry. Another book, Lee Sr Falls to the Floor (which collected early poems and several sections of "Tiresias"), was published posthumously by Jahbone Press in 1991. Publishing career Hickman worked as a poetry editor for the Los Angeles literary magazine Bachy, published by Papa Bach Bookstore, from 1977 to the spring of 1981. He edited issues nine to eighteen. In 1981, he co-founded with Paul Vangelisti the magazine Boxcar: A magazine of the arts. The magazine ran for two issues. In 1985, Hickman began publishing and editing the influential literary magazine Temblor, which continued for 10 issues. Temblor was noted for the publication of many east and west coast language-related poets. His editorial and publishing activities brought the work of many established and emerging poets into the public view.http://libraries.ucsd.edu/speccoll/testing/html/mss0186a.html When Hickman died in Los Angeles of AIDS-related causes he was 56 years old. Recognition Tiresias: Great Slave Lake suite (Momentum Press, 1980) was a finalist for the Los Angeles Times Book Award in Poetry. Publications *''Tiresias I:9:B: Great Slave Lake suite''. Santa Monica, CA: Momentum Press, 1980. *''Lee Sr Falls to the Floor''. Los Angeles, CA: Jahbone Press, 1991. *''Anaximander''. Los Angeles, CA: Arundel Press, 1992. *''Tiresias: The collected poems of Leland Hickman'' (edited by Stephen Motika; with preface by Dennis Phillips; afterword by Bill Mohr). Callicoon, NY: Nightboat Books / Los Angeles, CA: Otis Books / Seismicity Editions, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Leland Hickman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Sep. 21 2014. See also *List of U.S. poets References * Notes External links ;Prose * Self & the Poem: Lee Hickman this is an excerpt from a 1984 letter from Lee Hickman to Todd Baron and was first read by Todd Baron at the recent "Tribute to Leland Hickman" (link in list below). *Leland Hickman's Poetry Study List ;Books *Leland Hickman at Amazon.com ;About *Leland Hickman: Poet, Publisher obituary in the Los Angeles Times *Leland Hickman 1934-1991 at the Poetry Foundation *Leland Hickman at the PIP (Project for Innovative Poetry) Blog *Tribute to Leland Hickman links to this tribute sponsored by the Poetry Center, San Francisco State University on February 6, 2010. The event featured readers including: Todd Baron, Beverly Dahlen, Kathleen Fraser, Larry Kearney, Kevin Killian, Bill Mohr, Laura Moriarty *[http://pierrejoris.com/blog/?p=2856 Leland Hickman’s Tiresias: The Collected Poems] poet Pierre Joris features Hickman on his blog in January 2010 to highlight a "Reading for Leland Hickman’s Tiresias: The Collected Poems which was held Jan. 13, 2010 at The Poetry Project @ St. Marks Church, NYC *Cd Shed Rage Shd Love Come a review of Hickman's Collected Poems by Kevin Killian, featured at Amazon.com *Nightboat Publisher's page publisher of Tiresias: The Collected Poems, this site has information on Hickman's life and poetry, and updates on current events related to Hickman's resurgence *The Register of Leland Hickman Papers 1950 - 1991 these are housed at the Mandeville Special Collections Library, Geisel Library, University of California, San Diego Category:American poets Category:1934 births Category:1991 deaths Category:American magazine editors Category:American magazine founders Category:Language poets Category:AIDS-related deaths in California Category:20th-century poets Category:American magazine publishers (people) Category:English-language poets Category:Poets